The One Who Understood
by TsundereNeko-Chan
Summary: One night you are walking home and come across a boy your age named Kano. You two eventually become great friends. You even start to develop feelings for him. But what happens when your beliefs that no one could love or care for you, come in the way of you and your feelings for Kano? Will he prove you wrong? Kano Shuuya x Reader. I do not own you, or Kano. Kano belongs to Jin.
1. Chapter 1

"What to do, what to do…" you thought as you sat on the doorstep. Your siblings kicked you out of the house for the night after playing yet another prank on your sister. But it was fine; you usually snuck out of the house at this time for a midnight stroll. Getting tired of just sitting, you stood up and began to walk around. It was starting to get cold. You nuzzled up to your jacket. You wanted to be inside, warm, with your family, joking around. But no, they didn't want you. And you had known this for a while, but they still, for some reason, kept you, providing you a food and a place to stay. Maybe because your parents, who were long gone, had cared for you all. They valued the togetherness of a family. But that was gone. "Whatever, " you mumbled, "I don't need them." "Don't need who?" someone questioned. Shocked, you looked up to see someone grinning, with eyes that resembled that of a cat's. "Mind your own business, why don't you?" You were getting annoyed. What right does he have to meddle into your life? "You were the one who was talking in the first place," he laughed.

"Shut up."

"Oh, feisty are we?"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to, idiot."

"My name's Shuuya, but people call me Kano." He beamed, extending his hand out for you. You just glared at him. "You wanna walk with me?" Kano continued, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You'd think someone would be able to tell when you don't want them around" You muttered. You decided to walk with him anyway, seeing as you had nothing else to do, but of course you kept your distance. "My name's Y/N." A lot of the walk consisted of him asking questions, you insulting, and him making smart remarks. You even let down a little and made some jokes.

"So, do you watch any anime?"

"Duh."

"Which ones?"

"Good ones."

"How specific!"

"Why don't you just –" You got cut off by a truck spinning right in your direction. "Watch out!" You screamed, and your eyes suddenly flashed red as your hood fell. The truck continued spinning, but it was traveling above you, in mid-air. It gently returned to the ground in front of you, coming to a stop. "You…" Kano stood there with a slightly shocked expression. "Yeah, I know," you said, flipping up your hood and starting to walk the other direction, back home, "I'm a freak."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait!" You heard someone shout. Before you could even turn around, you felt something, or rather someone, grab your forearm. You turned to see Kano with a sort of excited look. He started running, still holding onto your arm. "Where are you taking me?" You yelled, but he seemed oblivious to your question, and any further protests you made. After some vacant streets and a few alleyways, you arrived at a place you had never seen before, which looked to be an apartment. He finally let go of you and proceeded to bang on the door. It opened to reveal a girl with green hair, who seemed to be hiding in her purple hoodie. She wore an agitated and tired expression as she spoke. "Kano, what are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?" She questioned him. Kano stepped out of the way and pushed you forward a little. "Kido, look! She's one of us!" You all just stood there for a little bit, until you had fully processed what he said. "W-What do you mean 'one of us'?" You asked, very confused. "Kano…" The girl who you assumed was Kido, started, but she didn't get to finish before Kano pulled you inside. "And this is where you will be staying!" He exclaimed. You looked around. It looked like the average living room. You then realized how tired you were.

You drowsily turned to face him as he said, "Welcome to the Mekakushi Dan!"

Once you had finally comprehended what he said, he decided to give you a small tour of the place. Realizing how tired you were, he only gave you a brief show, so that you could get to bed. Kido assured you that she would explain in further detail the next day.

As you were getting ready, you thought about all that had happened that day. Did this really all happen in one day? And Kano…"_Kano's kind of…attractive,_" you thought to yourself. Though you immediately dismissed the idea, for fear that it could grow into something more. No one could ever love you, so there's no point in you trying to love someone.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with a sudden jolt, panting. "Another nightmare…" You sighed. Taking in a deep breath, you studied your surroundings. At first you didn't understand – didn't understand where you were, how you got there, or why you were there. Then memory came flooding in like a waterfall, and you quickly threw on some clothes.

Trying to be careful, you slowly and gently…

…Threw open the door and sprinted.

But you didn't make it two blocks away before you were tackled onto the ground from behind. You pulled out a sharp object and rolled over. "I have a shank!" You yelled, but realization dawned on you as you got a good look at the person's face. "Oh, Kano, it's just you," You breathed. He stood, and then held out his hand to help you up. You accepted and realized that, despite the raw weather, his hands were really warm.

"Geez, try to kill me, why don't you…"

"I-I didn't know it was you!" You blushed.

"It's fine," He laughed, "So, why did you run away?"

You shrugged and looked away.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Kano questioned, changing the subject. You turned a deep crimson and stared at the ground. "Do you have nightmares often?" He continued. "M-Maybe…" You stuttered, "Why does it matter anyway?" "Just wondering," He said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and looking away. You noticed that his face was a little red, but you figured it was just from the cold. Then you realized how cold it really was. You shivered a little and nuzzled up to your jacket, something you often did when you were cold. He smiled a little when he looked over at you, but you didn't notice. "Should we go back?" Kano asked. You turned towards your house. It wasn't too far away. You could probably get there by foot in a little less than five minutes.

But then there was Kano, and he looked so handsome standing there. You noticed your face was heating up, and you faked a cough as an excuse to cover your face with your hoodie. "S-Sure," You stammered. And this time, you walked a little closer than you had during your first encounter.


End file.
